In a new world
by Thomas.Lpy.7503
Summary: This is about betrayal of sakura's friends beat her up but shikamaru ,neji and hinata help her.why are they being nice to her? After a devastating truth she unlocked her powers and transported into the new word will sakura feel the same pain again?or shikamaru and a mystery guys comfort her into love?


HI I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS NARUTO AND FAIRY TAIL CROSSOVER STORY DISLAIMER:I DON'T OWN ANYTHING NOTE:I FIRST TIME WRITE THIS STORY SO FORGIVE ME IF HAVE BAD WORDS,ETC.

CHAPTER 1:

SAKURA POV.  
"sakura is horribly was trying to to leave konoha but her so-called friends who abandoned her trying to capture her for her special kekkei genkai that is very ancient than "The rabbit goddess,Kaguya otsusuki" and the "Juubi".She want preparing her last resort scroll only she knew what lies inside it.

NORMAl POV.  
"Give up haruno!Return to the village for punishment ,however if u behave good we will show you a good time"Naruto of the konoha 12 smirks evillly except shikamaru ,neji and hinata .

Flashback:  
"sakura returned home from killing a dangerous S-class hoped her friends are proud of her but sadly lady luck are not on her 12 beat sakura up."w..why guys why aare u so angry at me?"sakura said."don't act like you don't know bitch!karin said u beat her up because sasuke loves her more than you"naruto said.(yes karin and team taka have joined konoha)."yea..why don't you just die in a cliff because no one will ever miss you!"shockigly ino said rest of konoha 12 agrees except shikamarru ,neji and hinata who felt like beating their friends into a pulp."so...if you feel like this ,i will die in a cliff"sakura said shocking neji and hinata the most is shikamaru who loves her when he met her.

AT MIDNIGHT VALLEY OF THE END:  
"looks like i will die here" sakura preparing to jump off the hashirama statue but stoppped by shikamru and her true friends neji and hinata."why are you throwing yoour life like that "shikamaru hugged saakura while she silently cries."i'm ...sorrry i did not do any of this please believe me..."."we know you did not did it ,it was karin and madara"said hinata."w..why?"sakura wiping of her tears."because karrin is jealous of your beauty,power,fame,friends and bloodline while trying to figure a way to get rid of you,she remembers while she is in akatsuki as team taka .she heard madara plans of capture you for your bloodline for making you his mate to reviive the uchiha clan,soo she and madara manipulate konoha to hate you forcing you to leave the village,luckily we are on a mission we are not affected" explained wan a clapping sound in the shadow revealed madara in his glory"how smart that you uncovered my plans,but you will all die while sakura will be my mate and revive the uchiha clan"said madara."why're you after me madara!"shouted sakura.

MADARA POV:  
"Hmmm...she look so beautiful and powerful worthy of becoming my mate and bearing my child"thought lustfully madara while looking at sakura."Because my dear you have so much potiential for power in you because of your kekkei genkai"said madara."mm..my kekkei genkai?" impossible !my family were merchants how could they have a kekkei genkai?"said sakura."Because they are very good at lying people and the world,disguise themselves a merchant family, protecting themselves from enemies and major villages."Only few know about their true indentity but wipe out quickly before they have muttered a word,only i ,hashirama,tobirama,hiruzen and minato know the truth". "Their kekkei genkai is the orgin of every creation even the divine beings, tailed beasts and unholy beings only women possesed it while males have another poweful kekkei genkai but long forgotten every wild creatures think him or her as their mother or father". The past for kages trying to recruit them but refused to,they have tried force but made it barely alive,,so they made it top s-class secret"answered madara shocking the gang.

TIMESKIP.

NORMAL POV:  
they were exhausted while sakura planning to use her scroll to transport the gang into safety"dog,ran,monkey,tiger,bird,(secret handsingn)dragon""TRANSPORTATION NO JUTSU!"A big flash of white light swallow the gang leave madara injured unconncious.

End

Till next time!  
I hope its not bad

thx for XX thomas503XX


End file.
